A Gift
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Hari ulang tahun pernikahan untuk pasangan UlquHime membuat beban tersendiri buat Ulquiorra. Saat sesuatu yang dipersembahkan itu memiliki nilai. Ulquiorra's POV. BVF 2 for July: Dedicated Entangled to my friend in fact and fiction: koizumi nanaho. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO**

**BVF 2 JULY : Dedication Entangled**

**To my fact and fiction friend**

**_koizumi nanaho_**

**A/N: Maaf kalau cerita abal, mungkin OOC~**

**Cerita yang manis dengan pengemasan latar yang sederhana.**

**RJG Presents:**

**A GIFT**

Aku memikirkan apa yang sedang tidak dipikirkan orang lain. Untuk yang satu ini aku sangat terbebani. Mengenai nasibku, tapi dari segi yang lain. Aku tidak memikirkan perihal susu anakku, aku bahkan mendapat lebih dari tempat kerjaku. Uang belanja istriku pun tidak, ia tak pernah mengeluh dengan nominal yang kuberikan, meski aku tahu nominal itu tak pernah menyentuh taraf cukup.

Aku memang bukan seorang yang berhasil dalam perkara ekonomi. Dulu aku mengusahakan kedai malamku, tapi karena hutang yang melilitku, aku kehilangan mata pencaharianku itu. Sekarang ini aku hanya menyandarkan tumpuan ekonomiku pada pabrik susu milik temanku, Grimmjow. Dia memang teman yang cukup pengertian, meski di balik sikap pedulinya itu tersimpan akal-akal penindasan. Aku di tempatkan di bagian pergudangan. Cukup professional memang, dengan pengabaian hubungan teman yang sudah sepuluh tahun berjalan. Setidaknya ada sumber penghasilan untuk keluargaku.

Sayangnya, dengan penghasilan yang pas-pas, meski sudah dioptimalkan penggunaannya, harapanku untuk dapat memiliki tabungan hilang sudah. Anakku akan masuk Taman Kanak-kanak tahun depan, dan dua tahun berikutnya putri bungsuku menyusul. Dalam waktu setahun memang masih sempat kuusahakan, bahkan pepatah Jepang mengatakan, akan ada seribu kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Dan setahun itu akan mengumpulkan puluhan ribu detik yang berarti puluhan juta kemungkinan. Namun untuk masalah yang satu ini, pepatah Jepang itu tak mampu menguatkanku.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan istriku. Sudah empat tahun ia menemaniku sebagai istri yang baik, dan setelah tahun lalu aku tak memberikan apa-apa padanya, tak mungkin tahun ini pun aku memberikan tangan kosong padanya. Aku sadar akan sikap istriku yang sangat pengertian dengan keadaan keluarga, tapi aku sebagai suaminya juga sadar akan kekuranganku; aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Tapi itulah aku. Di luar itu semua, aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk istriku.

Aku memang tidak punya uang yang cukup, namun bukanlah alasan bagiku untuk tidak berusaha lebih keras mendapatkan lebih banyak uang lagi. Mungkin aku bisa meminjamnya dari teman sekerjaku. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mengenal siapa aku, dan tidak ada yang cukup pelit untuk tidak menolongku.

Aku berencana membelikannya sepasang anting emas. Aku pernah memberikan hadiah serupa di ulang tahun pernikahanku dua tahun lalu. Tapi anting itu tidak ia kenakan lagi. Bukan karena jelek atau terlalu kecil untuk dipamerkan, hanya saja anting itu kini tinggal sisa sebelah.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia menjual sebelah anting itu. Ya, saat keadaan kami benar-benar terjepit. Dia tidak katakan padaku kalau ia memang mau menjualnya. Saat aku tahu anting itu tinggal sebelah pun dia hanya mengaku kalau anting itu hilang.

Semua cukup jelas kulihat. Raut wajahnya selalu manis dipandang, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut kesedihan maupun penyesalan. Bagiku dia itu seorang _Hime _yang tiada dua cantiknya. Rambut warna senjanya yang terurai mulai bergelombang karena tak pernah lagi tersentuh perawatan. Kulitnya masih sama putih, hanya saja tangannya mulai kasar karena pekerjaan rumah yang berat dijalaninya.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan hanya cantik luar yang terpancar, cantik hatinya yang kukagumi itu juga memang pantas kupuja.

Sudah kuputuskan, dia harus tersenyum malam nanti. Aku mengangkat gagang telepon rumahku, memencet beberatap nomor dan menunggu jawaban atasnya.

"Halo?" sapa suara yang kukenal itu.

"Grimmy, apa nanti kau akan datang ke pabrik?" tanyaku. Suaraku begitu khas di telinganya, dan nada-nada minta tolongku jelas bahkan sudah ia hafal sebelumnya.

"Ulquiorra, siang ini aku akan berangkat ke Tokyo. Mungkin aku tidak sempat lagi ke pabrik. Memangnya ada apa?" Aku yakin yang baru ia tanyakan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Bahkan aku mengira ia sengaja menolak permintaan minta tolongku. Ia sudah tahu semua, tapi seperti yang kukatakan, ia baik tapi terkadang sengaja mengerjai.

"Ah, tidak. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi … tidak jadi. Baik-baiklah di perjalananmu, ya!" Aku langsung menutup teleponku. Kurasa tak perlu lagi memohon padanya, karena dari beberapa pengalaman kucoba, hasilnya tak pernah merubah pikirannya.

Aku terkejut sebentar saat mendapati istriku sedang memperhatikanku bertelepon tadi. Sepertinya sebuah pertanyaan akan ia tanyakan padaku—jelas sekali raut penasaran itu.

"Kau menelepon siapa?" tanyanya dengan sangat lembut. Ia duduk di sebelahku sambil membawa nampan yang ia lap-lap dengan kain bersih.

"Hari ini Grimmjow akan pergi ke Tokyo," jawabku. Raut penasaran itu perlahan menghilang, dan seketika raut kekhawatiran pun mulai muncul. Sepertinya ia mengerti maksud jawabanku itu. "Aku harus pergi ke pabrik sekarang. Sepertinya aku akan pulang cepat hari ini," tambahku berusaha menghibur. Maksudku adalah supaya ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Nyatanya senyum manisnya tak kunjung mekar juga. Sedikit beda dari biasanya. Yang aku tahu, ia akan berusaha menunjukkan sukanya meski hatinya sedang tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya," ucapnya saat aku beranjak mengambil tas kerjaku. Aku berpaling sebentar ke arahnya, memastikan keadaan akan baik-baik saja—kalau-kalau hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan itu tak bisa kubawa pulang.

Aku pun segera pergi dengan segumpal harapan akan keberuntungan yang berpihak padaku. Aku masih percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut keajaiban. Bahkan Tuhan yang murah hati pun sangat mampu mengadakannya untukku.

Sesampainya aku di pabrik susu tempatku bekerja, muka mutungku menjadi perhatian teman-temanku. Aku heran, padahal muka seperti ini sudah hampir setiap hari kutunjukkan pada mereka. Apa sebegitu harap dan sedihku terpancar di mata mereka? Aku harap: ya. Kali ini aku akan menerima belas kasihan mereka, kalau ada.

Dan ternyata ada.

"Kau kenapa, Ulquiorra—" tanya atasanku, Shaolin Fon. Aku biasa memanggilnya Soifon. Ia merupakan salah satu yang terdekat di antara teman kerjaku yang lain. Orang yang idealis dan mengutamakan pekerjaan di atas segalanya. Ia memegang divisi pergudangan, sebagai kepala. Dan aku harap, pertanyaannya memang menawarkan pertolongan.

Ternyata tidak juga.

"—pekerjaanmu salah semua. Kau tahu kau itu mandor. Dan yang aku minta tadi bukan susu kotak, tapi _sachets_," tegurnya.

Aku malah ditegur. Aku memang tidak konsentrasi hari ini. Masalahku ini benar-benar membebaniku. Tapi, sebagai orang yang terdekat, mungkin ia akan maklum jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang ada masalah.

"Maafkan aku, Soifon. Aku … sedang ada pikiran," kataku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan biasa. Cukup melegakan karena itu berarti ia menerima alasanku. Selanjutnya?

"Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi. Aku bisa memaklumimu, tapi tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kau libur saja hari ini, ya?" Ia malah menawarkan hal yang tidak kubutuhkan. Apa dia tak paham, aku butuh bantuannya.

"Tapi, aku harus pulang dengan membawa uang," kataku. Lalu, untuk memperjelas semuanya, kukatakan tanpa malu padanya, "Aku butuh uang untuk membeli hadiah pernikahan buat istriku." Ia tidak tersentak dengan pernyataanku. Mungkin ia memang sudah tahu. Lalu?

Ia duduk di kursi sebelahku, mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil lalu mencoret kertas. Hitung-hitungan, kah? Ternyata bukan. Ia hanya berusaha mengambil kesimpulan atas semuanya. Sebuah kesimpulan berupa kalimat, "Aku tak ada uang. Kau tahu aku punya rencana untuk segera menikah tahun ini—itulah sebabnya aku giat bekerja mengejar setoran. Begini saja: kau punya jam?"

Aku mengeluarkan jam bulukku yang tidak bisa dipakai lagi di tangan. Sudah sangat jelek dan tidak patut lagi disimpan. Tapi karena tidak punya yang lain, terpaksa masih kubawa ke mana-mana. Jam ini sebenarnya masih bagus, hanya saja kulitnya sudah terkelupas dan tak berbentuk lagi, sudah buluk dan kusut. Benang-benangnya pun sudah tak terjalin lagi.

"Aku punya teman yang menerima jual-beli jam tangan. Mungkin jammu akan laku di sana," katanya. Ia melirik jam yang kukeluarkan tadi, lalu menaikkan kerut keningnya. "Ya, mungkin masih bisa," kali ini dengan nada ragu.

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?" Soifon pun mengisi selembar kertas tadi dengan alamat yang kuminta. Mungkin aku akan segera ke sana dan menaruh harap pada harga jamku. Lalu pergi ke toko mas, dan membeli sepasang anting yang murah tapi cukup berharga untuk dipersembahkan pada istriku.

"Kau pulang saja sekarang," suruhnya.

Pada akhirnya aku memang pulang duluan. Tapi karena merasa tidak enak hati, aku menyelesaikan dulu pekerjaan yang memang bisa kuselesaikan. Konsentrasiku mulai kembali bersamaan secercah harapan yang kudapat.

Aku keluar dari pabrik pukul tiga. Dengan alamat yang Soifon berikan padaku, aku dapat sampai ke tempat yang dimaksud dengan mudah. Cukup tigapuluh menit, lalu kudapatkan sebuah toko yang tidak kalah lusuh dengan jamku, Urahara Shop. Aku berdiri memandangi toko itu. Sekitarku cukup sepi hingga hembusan angin pun bisa terdengar.

Ragu menyeruak dalam pikiranku. Benarkah aku sampai di tempat yang dimaksud? Apa tadi aku salah mengambil belokan? Orang yang kutanya-tanya tadi menunjukkan tempat yang benar, kan? Sungguh sulit membangun harapku lagi di sini.

Pintu yang sedari tadi kupandangi bergeser, dan orang di balik pintu itu pun bertabrakan mata denganku. "Pelanggan?"

"Aku mau menjual barang," jawabku. Dalam hati, aku berdoa agar orang ini mampu membeli jamku dengan harga yang pas.

"Baiklah, silakan masuk."

Akupun segera masuk ke dalam toko itu. Cukup berdebu dan terlihat tak terawat. Aku dipersilakan duduk di sebuah kursi putar. Aku menyiapkan jam tanganku di atas etalase, sementara orang itu sibuk membersihkan lemari kacanya. Rasanya aku berada di sebuah bar yang benar-benar sunyi—satu-satunya di dunia.

"Jadi jam ini yang mau kaujual? Jelek sekali," katanya sambil mengangkat jamku dan menyorotinya dengan kaca pembesar. Sebenarnya jam ini cocok sekali dengan topi yang ia kenakan, karena memiliki nilai kejelekkan yang setara. "Aku tidak bisa membayar mahal untuk barang ini. Apalagi kulitnya sudah lepas jahitan," tambahnya. Sungguh orang ini tidak pernah sadar akan tambalan topi busuknya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mendengar komentar-komentar semacam itu. Cukup memberikan harga yang pas untuk bisa membeli sepasang anting untuk istriku.

"Berapa yen?" Aku menunggu jawabnya sampai sebuah decak keluar dari mulutnya dan jawaban yang kutunggu terdengar juga. Sebuah nominal yang menurutnya senilai dengan jam yang kubeli dengan harga mahal tiga tahun lalu.

"Tigaribu yen," jawabnya.

Nominal itu kurasa cukup untuk membeli sepasang anting emas. Di samping itu aku memang tidak suka menawar. Sudah bawaanku sejak lama, aku tak mau terlihat susah di depan pedagang-pedagang ini, meski niatku menjual barang sekalipun.

Aku mengambil uang yang sudah ia taruh di atas etalasenya. Dengan tatapan puas dan senyuman bangga, ia mengambil jamku lalu diangkat ke atas. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan jam itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun aku meninggalkan toko itu.

Setelah menggenggam uang itu, rasanya seperti akan menjaga barang incaran. Seakan sebuah film yang diputar dan akan berlanjut adegan rezeki yang digenggam itu dijambret orang. Jalanan ini sepi dan rawan. Aku berkeringat hingga menabrak tiang lampu.

Aku keluar dari jalan kecil tadi dan berjalan di jalan besar. Aku menghentikan laju taksi yang kosong. Dengan taksi itu, aku berangkat ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan kota yang tidak begitu terkenal. Biasanya di tempat ini harga emas sedikit lebih murah, karena pedagangnya tidak berani mengambil untung besar.

Semuanya sudah kuatur. Termasuk berat anting yang akan kubeli nanti. Dua gram cukup bagiku.

Aku melewati beberapa kios makan. Rasanya memang lapar, tapi nafsu untuk mengisi perut kalah dibandingkan nafsu untuk segera pulang membawa hadiah untuk istriku.

Aku sampai di toko emas. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat jajaran perhiasan emas lagi, meski terkurung dalam etalase sekalipun. Dan kali ini aku akan mengambilnya satu untuk _Hime_-ku.

"Jangan lihat saja, kaumau beli yang mana?" tanya penjaga toko emas itu.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang bodoh, bukan? Aku harus memilihkan yang terbaik untuk istriku, tidak asal beli seperti yang ia minta.

"Tolong yang itu," tunjukku pada sepasang anting emas berkilau dengan tebal yang tak seberapa. Anting emas berbandul satu itu dikeluarkannya dari etalase dan ditunjukkan padaku. Anting yang sederhana tapi tetap menawan, pikirku. Tak perlu mempertimbangkan hal lain—karena aku tak suka kebimbangan—aku langsung memilih emas itu. "Berapa harganya?"

"Limaribu yen," jawabnya.

Aku langsung tertegun mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut orang itu. Limaribu yen, katanya? Berapa gram sih beratnya? Saking sudah lamanya aku tak membeli emas, rasanya harganya begitu cepat melambung. Aku tak mungkin menawar, tapi apa yang bisa aku dapat dari uang tigaribu yen?

"Tidak cukup uangnya, hah? Beli yang sebelah saja! Kalau sudah punya uang lagi, kau bisa beli yang satunya," sarannya dengan cara yang tak kusuka. Dia seperti tak mengharapkan aku membeli anting ini. Tapi, aku teringat dengan anting istriku yang juga tinggal sebelah. Apa aku beli saja?

"Berapa kalau cuma setengah?" tanyaku pelan-pelan padanya.

"Kau benar-benar mau beli setengah, hah? Tadi itu aku cuma bergurau, loh. Hahahaha~" tawanya dengan keras, sudah seperti sebuah jitakan keras di kepalaku. "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku beri harga duaribu yen," lanjutnya dengan sebuah tatapan menantang. Orang ini sungguh menjengkelkan, pikirku.

"Beli setengahnya saja," pintaku tanpa tatap muka dengan orang itu. Aku mengambil uang didompetku sesuai dengan jumlah yang ia minta. Menaruhnya di etalase sedamping dengan barang yang kuminta juga.

Aku berpikir, anting ini bisa menggantikan posisi anting yang sebelah yang di jual istriku tahun lalu. Dan rasanya ia tak akan marah, justru akan mengerti makna di balik hadiah yang kuberikan.

Aku pun segera pulang setelah menerima sebelah anting yang kuminta. Berniat menghemat uang seribu yen yang ada di dompetku sekarang, aku melewati kios makanan dan menghiraukan rasa laparku. Istriku pasti sudah masak—harusnya.

#

Dan aku telah kenyang. Istriku memang memasak. Dan porsi untuk malam ini cukup berlimpah hingga aku merasa lebih dari kenyang sekarang. Istriku memasak makanan yang aku suka, seperti makanan _seafood_ dan sayuran hijau. Rasa yang sebenarnya sudah jarang aku kecap di lidah akhir-akhir ini.

Tepat jam sebelas malam, istriku sudah membuat kedua anakku tertidur lelap di kamar mereka. Mungkin sebuah dongeng sudah menjadi obat tidur alami mereka. Aku masih dengan perut kekenyangan bersandar di punggung ranjang menunggu istriku duduk di sampingku.

Ketika suara burung hantu di luar sana tak terdengar lagi, istriku tiba-tiba bertanya, "Besok itu hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" Aku tersentak. Apa kali ini ia melupakannya, mentang-mentang hadiah untuk hari itu tak pernah ada lagi. "Jangan berekspresi seperti itu! Aku kan cuma bercanda, hihihi ...," ucapnya dengan tawa usil yang manis.

"Kau ...," ucapku sambil memandangi matanya. Kita berdua saling memandang. Aku terpesona dengan tatapannya yang seakan tak berdosa, tak bersalah, tak sepatutnya menderita, tatapan polos itu yang membuatnya aku jatuh cinta padanya.

"_Aishiteru_," bisiknya. Ia mulai mendekat padaku. Kepalanya ia arahkan ke dadaku. Sebentar napasnya yang hangat terasa di kulit leherku. Setelah sukses rambut itu terurai di lenganku, aku membelainya.

"Besok hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Kau tahu sudah berapa usianya?"

"Tentu aku tahu. Rumusnya adalah usia Tsuki ditambah satu. Kau dan aku sudah lima tahun, kan?" Aku mengangguk. Aku hentikkan gerakan membelai itu, lalu mengarahkan tanganku ke dalam saku celana. Belum jam duabelas, tapi aku sudah tidak sabar.

"Orihime, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Aku tak mau menyuruhnya memejamkan mata seperti pasangan muda yang mau memberi sekuntum mawar pada kekasihnya. Aku hanya akan menyuruhnya mengeluarkan emas yang satu, seperti kisah pertemuan dari saudara yang terpisah jauh.

Aku tunjukkan emas berbentuk anting cantik itu. Meski cuma sebelah, rasanya untuk sebuah perhiasan, tak berkurang nilai estetisnya.

"Ulquiorra, anting ini?" Ia bangun dari sandaran dadaku. Sedikit aneh melihat tanggapannya. Ia tampak tidak senang, hanya saja kerut itu menggangguku.

"Kau masih punya yang sebelah, kan?" Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku. Dia mulai menangis. Pipinya mulai basah. Refleks aku membasuhnya. "Jangan sedih!" ucapku sambil membawa kepalanya ke dadaku lagi.

"Aku, aku ... maafkan aku, Ulquiorra." Aku kembali menghempaskan kepalaku mendongak ke atas. Jujur, apa dia menjualnya lagi? Aku sungguh tak bisa menerimanya, kecuali kalau ada alasan yang bisa menutupinya.

"Kau menjualnya, lagi?" Ia hanya mengangguk. Sudah, sekarang aku butuh alasan, Inoue. "Untuk apa? Kalau kau kekurangan uang, kau bisa minta padaku." Aku mulai membentaknya. Rasanya memang tidak tega. Apalagi ekspresinya menunjukkan ketakutan seperti itu.

"Aku menjualnya tadi siang. Aku belanjakan keperluan rumah, juga bahan makanan kesukaanmu. Dan—"Ia beranjak mengambil sesuatu di lemari. "—aku membuatkan ini untukmu."

Sebuah jahitan berbentuk gelang yang belum tersambung kedua ujungnya, terbuat dari kulit mengkilap berwarna coklat dengan enam lubang kecil berukuran sama di ujungnya. Sesuatu yang ia pegang itu cantik, dan otakku menalarnya sebagai … kulit untuk jam kulit yang telah kujual.

Aku merasa bersalah sekarang. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

"Aku membuat ini sebagai hadiah perkawinan kita. Tahun lalu bukankah kau tak memberi apa-apa padaku? Aku kira kau ngambek karena selama ini hanya kau yang memberikan hadiah, makanya tahun ini kujual antingku dan membeli bahan kulit lalu kujahit untuk memperbaiki jam kulit kesayanganmu, sebagai hadiah dariku." Benar apa kataku, ia memang membuat itu untuk jam tangan yang telah kujual.

"Ehn, sebenarnya …"

"Mana jam tanganmu, Ulquiorra?"

Baiklah, aku akan menyerah dan mengaku padanya. "Sudah kujual tadi siang." Ekspresinya langsung murung. Dia tidak tahu kalau jam itu kujual untuk membelikan hadiah untuknya. "Uangnya kubelikan anting yang cuma sebelah ini."

Kami hening sejenak. Ia kembali duduk pinggir ranjang. Kami memang tidak bertatapan muka, karena aku tahu itu perlu proses. Aku merenungkan sesuatu dari kejadian ini, juga sesuatu yang bisa menjadi penyambung untuk kekacauan kecil ini.

Seketika kutemukan kata-kata penghiburan untuknya.

"Aku bangga memiliki istri sepertimu. Aku tidak ... ngambek seperti yang kaukatakan," kataku padanya. Aku sudah mulai menatap matanya lagi. "Dan jahitanmu cantik sekali."

Aku mengangkat dagunya hingga mukanya sejajar denganku. Aku memberikan anting tadi padanya. Ia menerimanya dengan senyum yang kuharapkan.

Seketika itu, ia memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukan hangatnya.

Sesuatu yang akhirnya tidak jadi sempurna di malam ini. Tapi aku tahu aku tak perlu menyesal. Istriku telah menjadi yang terbaik dan aku hanya bisa merasa beruntung atasnya, tak ada yang lain.

Sebuah hadiah yang menjadi tidak berfungsi semestinya itu pun jadi memiliki makna tersendiri bagiku. Di dalam setiap rajutan jarum terkandung cinta darinya, dengan untaian benang dari dalam hatinya yang begitu hangat kurasakan.

Baiklah, jarang-jarang aku menyusun kata-kata manis seperti ini dalam buku pribadiku.

Sekarang akan kuhabiskan sisa hari ini untuk membenahi diriku. Aku termotivasi untuk segera bangkit dari keterputukan. Aku punya orang yang kusayangi untuk kubahagiakan. Mungkin aku butuh kiat-kiat yang akan lahir dari hati. Bukankah hati itu dapat bersuara.

#

Benar ternyata, aku tertidur di atas meja kerjaku. Dan istriku sekali lagi sungguh perhatian padaku. Aku terbangun dengan selimut hangat di atasku.

Sinar matahari pun berusaha menerobos kaca jendelaku. Suara adukan kopi kesukaanku ternyata sudah mulai terdengar. Aku segera bangkit dan mendapati istri tercintaku membawakan kopi itu ke dalam kamar.

Sesuatu yang mengkilap memantulkan sinar matahari yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Benda itu berada di lehernya. Ehn, mataku yang sudah sempurna terbuka menggambarkan sebuah cincin yang terikat pada seutas tali nilon berwarna oranye.

Oke, dia begitu kreatif. Sebuah anting sebelah dijadikannya liontin untuk dapat ia kenakan di lehernya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan pada gelang kulit yang tidak sampai menutupi pergelangan tanganku?

Oh, kusimpan saja.

**…THE END…**

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai, zu.**

**Huft, maaf nih publishnya belakangan, karena kuota internet habis sebelum batas yang telah ditentukan.**

**Untuk pembuatannya tidak terlalu terburu-buru, tapi saya ngerasa fic ini agak berantakan.**

**Okelah, cerita ini sebenarnya cerita adopsi dari saudara saya dan ini sebenarnya stok buat fic IchiRuki. Tapi karena oke juga buat UlquHime kubuat saja.**

**Akhir kata buat para readers yang baik hati, review, please.**

**Saran dan kritik untuk perbaikan diterima (but, not flame)**


End file.
